


My Professor, My Husband < COMPLETED >

by Dirty_DAN



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, University
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-09-30 21:24:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17231453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_DAN/pseuds/Dirty_DAN
Summary: Park Chanyeol has a secret.Byun Baekhyun also has a secret.Matter of fact, they both share the same secret.Problem is, that secret could end Baekhyun's career as a Professor at SNU, and get Chanyeol kicked out of SNU.___Basically Chanyeol is a student at SNU, and Baekhyun is a professor of art history. They are married, and are trying to get through Chanyeol's final year of college.





	1. Catch a case kidd

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summaries, but I promise that the story is good.

* * *

A student  bursts through the door of lecture hall 2F. Heavy breaths fill the abrupt silence, as said student rushes over to the professor who stopped talking mid sentence.

He hands the professor a note, gave him a slight smile and a wink, before turning around and walking to his seat in the far back of the room.

"Alright class, back to what I was saying after I was so rudely interrupted..." the professor stated as he restarted pacing by the area around his desk.

.

Chanyeol pulled out his laptop, his Art History notebook, and his leather back sketchbook. He tunes out the students asking questions in the background, and focuses on his thumbnails of a project he has coming up in his Drawing III class.

The focus of the project is to draw a portrait of someone special to you. It can be in any style, and any part of the body (nudity included). So of course Chanyeol would draw the most beautiful person he knew.

"Channie, I didn't know you'd choose that picture for your project." A voice whispers into his ear. Chanyeol turns to his left, and sees Professor Byun leaning over his shoulder. Making sure all his other classmates couldn't see what he was doing, he snuck a hand behind his husband's waist and pulled him closer. He sits in the back for a reason.

The picture in question was from a photoshoot chanyeol had done a month ago. Baekhyun was situated in a certain position on a bed full of various different flowers. Flower petals were scattered around the area surrounding the bed, and baekhyun was laying in the middle, naked.

Chanyeol had planned to draw the portion of baekhyun's body that covered all the way from his chin to the bottom of his feet. It was to be done on a 24 x 36 inch canvas, and it would be a new addition to his growing collection of paintings of his husband.

"Mr. Park, could you please step into my office after class is finished please; We have some reoccurring issues to discuss." Baekhyun said, trying to sound as professional as he can. He then proceeded to walk down to his desk.

The rest of class was uneventful, as the only thing assigned was a three page essay over Salvador Dali and his various artworks.

Class was over at 3:35 PM, and it was both Chanyeol's and Baekhyun's last class of the day. Once every student had filtered out of the lecture hall, Chanyeol casually strolled over to the light switch and turned off all lights. Then he went to the door and closed it.

Soon Baekhyun finished cleaning up his desk, and locked up his drawers. Small hands fitting into his larger hands, and Chanyeol was then trailing Baekhyun into his office.

Once inside, Baekhyun made sure to lock the door and close all blinds; making sure that no one would infringe on the two as they talked. Then he turned, took off his blazer and loosened his shirt buttons a little.

"Channie baby, you wouldn't believe the day I had today." Baekhyun says as he slides onto Chanyeol's lap. Chanyeol stares at him with a look of fondness in his eyes.

He listens to his baby give a brief summary of the past two lectures he had to give on today's topic (the prominent spanish surrealist Salvador Dali), and how there was one student that he almost had to call campus police on for threatening to snap a student's ass in half.

"Hyunnie, seems like your day has been pretty eventful. Do you want me to make it better for you?" Chanyeol asks while rubbing Baekhyun's stomach. In the process of telling his story, Baekhyun had turned around and laid his back onto chanyeol's chest.

Baekhyun instantly perked up, and a slight smile tugged at his lips. Chanyeol chuckled a bit after seeing his husband's reaction. He loved how Baekhyun's eyes literally shone with excitement at the thought of getting a little play time before having to finish his long day at work

"Well sorry to burst your bubble baby, but you won't be getting any action until later tonight. I have a project to plan, and you have essays to grade." Chanyeol said, effectively killing Baekhyun's positive mood and previous excitement.

After seeing that puppy eyes and a sad frown weren't going to work on him this time, Baekhyun slid off of Chanyeol's lap and adjusted his work pants. After fixing his hair and smoothing out his shirt, Baekhyun noticed that Chanyeol was still seated in the chair.

"Why are you still sitting, I thought you had a project to plan?" Baekhyun asked, heavy sarcasm in his voice as he stood with a hand on his hip and a scowl on his face. Chanyeol laughed, before standing up and wrapping his arms around Baekhyun's waist.

"No need to be petty sweetheart, I'm just telling it as it is. You need to grade the essays, and I have to plan on how my portrait of you will be." Chanyeol says with a playful tone. Baekhyun is a known sass master, and will not hesitate to show it.

"Hyunnie, I love you." Chanyeol says as he kisses Baekhyun on the top of his head. Baekhyun makes a whiny noise, before adjusting his glasses and unlocking the door. He also makes sure that they both look presentable, before opening the blinds and door and stepping out.

"Alright Mr. Park, remember that you and only you can decide what your life will be like in college, so please take into account what we have just discussed." Baekhyun says, continuing his act from before. Chanyeol stifles a laugh at how cute his husband looks, as he tries to be stern and serious.

"Yes Professor Byun, I will remember this advice in the future, now if you will excuse me I have project planning and a hot chocolate waiting for me." Chanyeol says, before leaning down and whispering something special into his professor's ear.

"I can't wait for tonight, hyunnie" and with that a shriek flew out of Baekhyun's mouth, and Chanyeol smirked slightly.

Flushed a dark red from his ears to his chest, Baekhyun lightly smacked Chanyeol on his behind and shooed him out of the dark lecture hall.


	2. Who gon check me boo?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun wants to be a tease while Chanyeol is at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy my terrible attempt at smut (it's my first time ngl) also, my imagination took this shit and ran with it, so have fun.

_'Should I be a hoe and send a nude or be a good professor and actually grade essays for once? Hmm, Decisions decisions...'_ Baekhyun thinks to himself as he ponders over his dilemma.  
  
On one hand, he could get dicked down sooner, but on the other hand he really needs to grade those essays. He decides to be a responsible hoe and send a nude, then get to work.  
  
Baekhyun checks outside his office for any janitors or students, then he closes his blinds and locks his door.  
  
His office wasn't overly detailed, but it still held a homey feeling within it. There was a mahogany desk located in the middle of the room, and a two seater couch placed directly underneath the windows. A set of file cabinets occupied a wall near the left side of his desk, along with a basket filled with graded work. Small house plants were placed on the desk, and a palor palm seen in each of the corners located in the back of the room.  
  
Baekhyun walked over to one of the cabinets, and leaned down to the very last drawer. He fished for the key in his pocket and unlocked the drawer to reveal a black plastic bag. He grabbed it and closed the drawer.  
  
Baekhyun then walked back to his desk and sat down on the black office chair. Deciding on sending a thirst trap, he began unbuttoning his work shirt.  
  
Today he had dressed simple, with only a blazer, a button-up shirt, and some black work pants. Once his shirt was unbuttoned half way, he brushed off the collar on his right side, until his upper chest and shoulder was exposed.  
  
His smooth, somewhat tanned skin held a slight shine to it, and his abs peeked in between the rest of the fabric left on his chest. He tousled his hair, and pinched his cheeks, then he rubbed his lips with some cherry chapstick. Once he decided he was done, he grabbed his phone from on top of his laptop.  
  
Launching the messaging app on his phone, he clicks on Chanyeol's name and sends a simple text.  
  
_"Channie, I miss you baby"_ is what the text said. He then exits out of messages, and launches snapchat. Choosing the heart crown filter, Baekhyun poses with a slight pout, and with his eyes looking big and innocent, he takes a pic.  
  
He exports the photo to his camera roll, and then waits for Chanyeol's message. Soon after his phone vibrates, and _'Channie Baby 💍'_ pops up in his notifications bar. Baekhyun bites his lip, and opens the message.  
  
_"Do you? too bad you're still at work."_ Is all Baekhyun got in return.  
  
_'Asshole'_ Baekhyun thought, as he smirks and presses on the 'attach image' button. Tapping on his picture, he types out a caption and hits send.  
  
_"I'm so bored of work, Channie, If only I had a certain somebody to entertain me while I worked..."_ Baekhyun teases. He exits the app and hits the power button on his phone. He then gets up and walks to the black leather couch, and strips out his work pants.  
  
He opens the black plastic bag and takes out a small bottle of lube and a buttplug.  
  
Since he was still a little loose from this morning's rendezvous, he didn't feel the need to prep as long as he normally would. Uncapping the lube, he quickly put some on his fingers and hole, then he sunk two fingers in.  
  
Only feeling a slight burn, he worked the fingers in and out to a steady rhythm. Since the butt plug was only so large, there was no need for three fingers to do the job. Slipping in the plug, Baekhyun gasped a little at the tingles of pleasure that shot up his back. Gathering his bearings, he slips his pants back on and fixed his shirt, then he began grading papers.  
  
Not much time had passed before the messages had begun to flow in.  
  
Zzz! Zzz!  
  
_'Yayoi Kusama is a Japanese contemporary arti-'_ Baekhyun is interrupted as he reads a paper by one of his students, Taehyung. Chanyeol's name flashes up on his screen. Seeing this, Baekhyun smirks and ignores the text.  
  
He would occasionally push back on the chair to feel the plug go deeper in him, just barely teasing his prostate, then ease up. He enjoyed edging his self like this to make the time pass by quicker.  
  
Zzz! Zzz!  
  
Baekhyun ignores him once more. His phone goes off two more times after that. Twenty minutes after the initial text, his phone starts to ring.  
  
Debating between ignoring him or giving in and answering the phone, Baekhyun quickly chose the latter when the plug brushed against his spot once again.  
  
Michael Jackson's song 'Pretty Young Thing' blares through the room, as Baekhyun's phone rings. Clearing his voice, and shuffling in his seat, he answers.  
  
_"That wasn't very nice of you hyunnie."_ A deep voice filters in through the speakers. Baekhyun closes his eyes, and bites his lip. Taking a deep breath, Baekhyun straightens up and takes on an innocent tone.  
  
_"What ever do you mean channie?"_ Baekhyun asks a rhetorical question. He knows what he did, and this is exactly what reaction he wanted. He lightly bounces in his chair awaiting Chanyeol's response.  
  
_"You're such a tease, I hate you"_ Chanyeol whines. Baekhyun hears some shuffling, a crash, and a faint cuss word. Knowing Chanyeol he probably knocked over his plant cactus again. Poor baby.  
  
_"Oh you love it you big baby"_ Baekhyun responds back. He loves it when Chanyeol becomes whiny, it's such a big contrast from his usual "tough guy" persona he puts on while in school As they talked, Baekhyun is close to finishing examining Taehyung's essay.  
  
Some small talk ensues, and Baekhyun adds some last marks and comments on Taehyung's paper before putting it into the basket of graded work.  
  
_"What time will you be home, hyunnie? I miss you"_ Chanyeol says after letting out a long sigh. Baekhyun can hear the slight desperation in his voice and he revels at the thought of Chanyeol feeling desperate.  
  
_"You miss me? Is that right Channie? Poor baby, I'll be home when I get home."_ Baekhyun teases his husband with a condescending tone. He closes his laptop, and leans back in his chair.  
  
_"See you later baby, I love you"_ and with that, Baekhyun hangs up the phone.  
  
Baekhyun could see it now, Chanyeol staring at his phone all flustered and his face has a slight pink color to it.  
  
The phone rings again, but Baekhyun ignores it. Opting to pack up his work bag and organize his desk.  
  
He finally decides to check the messages that Chanyeol sent him while he walked to the elevator that went down to the ground level.  
  
Launching the app and going to their conversation, Baekhyun smirks as he reads the somewhat dangerous messages Chanyeol sent him.  
  
_"You're such a tease, why don't you take off the whole shirt since you want to send thirst traps"_ is what the message read.  
  
The next message made Baekhyun blush heavily. His eyes looked around to double check that nobody had walked up behind him while he was reading it.  
  
_"You look so Beautiful. I can't wait to mark your pretty neck up with my love bites, I'll make sure you'll have to wear turtle necks for the next week."_ Chanyeol never wastes an opportunity to mark him up and tell him how good he is.  
  
He also likes to praise Chanyeol as well, but only on special occasions.  
  
_"My Perfect little doll, I can only imagine how wrecked you'll be after I get done with you. I bet you're getting hard just by what I said. Oh Hyunnie, such a good boy for me."_ If Baekhyun wasn't hard from the butt plug up his ass, Chanyeol's words definitely did the trick.  
  
He always knew what words to use that would have Baekhyun feeling some type of way.  
  
He turns his phone off and hurries to his car. Once he climbed into the sleek black vehicle, he locks the doors and warms the car up. Then he opens his phone again.  
  
" _Baby, I guess I'll just have to call you, since you don't feel the need to answer my texts. You're such a tease."_ Is what the last message read.  
  
Baekhyun turns his phone off again, and turns on the radio. He didn't feel like telling Chanyeol that he had left work, and instead opted to surprise the man.  
  
From campus to their home was around a thirty minute drive. For those thirty minutes, Baekhyun pondered over what Chanyeol had sent him. Just thinking about their conversation brought up some interesting fantasies that Baekhyun rather not have whilst he was driving.  
  
By the time Baekhyun arrived to their house, he was more than slightly worked up. Flushed slightly red from his ears to his chest, and knees somewhat wobbly, he climbed out of his car. Walking up to the front door, Baekhyun fishes out his keys and quietly unlocks the door.  
  
The living room and kitchen were empty, so he toed off his shoes and headed up the stairs. Taking his time, he checks the bathroom and the office before making his way to the master bedroom.

He pasts by a guest room and sees their dogs,Toben and Mongryong, laid out on the bed. Both dogs are asleep with a toy in between them; Baekhyun closes the guest room door and walks across the hall to the master bedroom.  
  
There, he saw Chanyeol laying down on his side of the bed, lightly snoring. Baekhyun chuckled as he observed his big baby curled up and oblivious to his arrival. His curly black hair was splayed around the pillow, and he had a little drool spilling out the side of his mouth.  
  
Baekhyun also observed the position Chanyeol was in as well. One hand underneath his head, and the other one placed on his stomach, Chanyeol looked as comfortable as possible.  
  
Deciding to let his baby have his beauty rest, Baekhyun started taking off his work attire. He ran a bath and decided to relax before he joined Chanyeol in the bed.  
  
Once he was out the bath, he changed into one of Chanyeol's giant white hoodies that fell all the way down to his knees. He then climbed on the bed and laid down on Chanyeol's chest. In the time that Baekhyun was in the bath, Chanyeol had let the hand that was on his stomach, fall off to rest on his side.  
  
Eventually Baekhyun dosed off on Chanyeol's chest. They stayed like that until Chanyeol had slowly awakened. Once he noticed the weight on his chest, he looked down to see a head of fluffy brown hair and a leg intertwined with his. Checking the time, he saw that it was a little over seven thirty in the afternoon, and decided that now would be a good time to wake up.  
  
Running his fingers through Baekhyun's hair, Chanyeol gently started to shake Baekhyun awake.  
  
"Hyunnie, time to get up baby" Chanyeol says, he leans down a little to place a kiss on the crown of Baekhyun's head. Baekhyun begins to stir awake, and groans into Chanyeol's chest.  
  
He shifts their position a little, and now his back is leaning against the front of their bed. He pulls Baekhyun onto his lap and let his lover straddle him with Baekhyun's head on his shoulder.  
  
Chanyeol continues to run his fingers through Baekhyun's hair, as Baekhyun moans a little. He then lets his hand drop to the small of Baekhyun's back, and he keeps it there for a minute. He listens to the soft noises Baekhyun makes, as he let his hand drop lower to the point where he was now cupping Baekhyun's right cheek with his hand.  
  
Baekhyun's moans intensify as Chanyeol gropes him. Baekhyun's hand made its way up to Chanyeol's face, and he cups Chanyeol's left cheek. Baekhyun lifts his head, and pulls Chanyeol in for a quick kiss. 

Chanyeol detaches from the kiss, then attacks Baekhyun's neck and begins sucking one of many love bites into the skin. He makes his way around as Baekhyun's heart beat increases.  
  
Chanyeol broke away from his neck and smirked.Baekhyun whined, and tried to pull him in for another kiss when he suddenly gasped.  
  
"Aren't you a naughty little thing? No underwear, you're such a tease." Chanyeol says as he maneuvers his hand under his hoodie to grasp more of Baekhyun's body.  
  
Baekhyun's moans intensify, and his breaths got heavier. He wraps his arms around Chanyeol's neck, and places his head in the crook of his elbow. Chanyeol massages his lover's body, and just listens to the pleasant sounds slipping from Baekhyun's mouth.  
  
Though that changes when Baekhyun began to slowly grind his hips against Chanyeol's front. Chanyeol let's out a chuckle as he continues to knead his hands up Baekhyun's side. Baekhyun began sucking lightly on Chanyeol's neck, while Chanyeol's hands make their way back to Baekhyun's behind.  
  
The large hoodie was still covering a large part of Baekhyun's body, so Chanyeol hitched it up so that Baekhyun's backside was exposed to his sight. He grasped the plump mounds with his large hands, and spread them. Baekhyun gasped as he was exposed to the somewhat cold air.  
  
That's when Chanyeol notices the jewel sticking out of Baekhyun's hole. He lightly taps it with his finger, before twisting it around and lifting it out a little. He watches it sink back in and listens to Baekhyun's breath hitch as he pulls it out again, and watches it sink in again.  
  
Deciding he had enough fun, Chanyeol finally pulls it out and places it on the bedside drawer next to him.  
  
Chanyeol takes one of his hands, and thumbs at the hole as it clenches and unclenches around nothing. Since Baekhyun had already plugged himself up, there was no need to be too careful; Chanyeol sunk his index finger into the heat. A moan from Baekhyun has Chanyeol slightly pulling the digit out, then sinking it back in.  
  
He adds his middle and ring finger in some time later, and sets a slow pace that would have Baekhyun worked up in no time. He purposely avoided Baekhyun's prostate, and smirked everytime he would groan in frustration at Chanyeol's teasing.  
  
"Do not tease me, you preposterous piece of shit" Baekhyun murmurs after Chanyeol had continuously sunk his fingers in and out for a couple of minutes. Baekhyun had been worked up, and now all he wants is to feel the sweet release that Chanyeol would give him.  
  
"Wow, big words, I like it." Chanyeol's sarcastic tone practically pierced through Baekhyun, as he pulls his fingers out. Baekhyun was annoyed, frustrated, and overall tired of Chanyeol's teasing. Giving him a smile, Chanyeol gently moves Baekhyun to his side, and goes to the bedside drawer on his left. He pulls out a bottle of lube, and closes the drawer.  
  
He pulls Baekhyun back into his lap, this time Baekhyun's back was on Chanyeol's chest. He lifts up the hoodie, and listens to Baekhyun's breath hitch again as his half-hard cock is exposed to the air. A whine leaves his mouth as Chanyeol strokes his cock to full hardness, while marking his neck with various hickeys to match the ones he left on Chanyeol.  
  
Once Baekhyun was hard and his cock was standing flush against his stomach, Chanyeol pulled off his sweat pants that he had slept in, and his grey Calvin Klein underwear.  
  
Slicking up his cock and lining it up with Baekhyun's fluttering hole, Chanyeol sinks into the tight heat. He bottoms out within seconds, and slowly grinds into the whimpering man laying on him. Once Baekhyun's squirming had gotten worse from Chanyeol not immediately fucking into him, Baekhyun takes matters into his own hands and begins to bounce on Chanyeol's lap.  
  
Baekhyun begins to increase the intensity of his riding, as Chanyeol begins to slightly piston in and out of Baekhyun. Chanyeol lightly slaps Baekhyun on the ass, before speeding up his thrusts.  
  
"Hyunnie, baby, do you like that? Answer me" Chanyeol whispers in Baekhyun's ear as he begins to thrust harder and harder. Baekhyun began to gasp as Chanyeol hit his prostate head on. At first Baekhyun had been holding himself up by placing his hands on the the sheets in front of him, but once his prostate was hit he had fell foward onto his face.  
  
"It- it f-feels so good Channie, please go- holy shit- harder, please!" Baekhyun forces out, as Chanyeol begins attacking his prostate with shorter, yet harder thrusts.  
  
It had gotten to the point were Baekhyun had become practically silent. His eyes had closed, and his mouth was stuck in a loop of opening and closing. Barely any noise, except for the occasional moan, escaped his throat as he was over taken by the pleasure.  
  
A whine of disapproval escaped his mouth as his eyes snapped open. Chanyeol had pulled his cock out and manhandled Baekhyun to where their positions were flipped, and Baekhyun was now laying on his back with his head on a pillow. Chanyeol moved back in between his legs and lined up his cock with Baekhyun's entrance.  
  
He eases back into the tight heat and starts a fast, more hard hitting pace than before. Within minutes Baekhyun was coming untouched as Chanyeol pounded into him above. He shouts as hot streams of cum was spurting on his abdomen and some even reached as far as his chin.  
  
Chanyeol grunts as Baekhyun clenches around his cock. His thrustt become more erratic as Baekhyun locks his legs around Chanyeol's back and holds him in place. A few seconds later and Chanyeol was coming hard into Baekhyun.  
  
"That was hot" Baekhyun says, out of breath. Chanyeol hums in agreement, then he pulls out. Satisfied and tired, he settles down next to Baekhyun and lays his head on his arm.  
  
They sit in silence for some time, before Chanyeol gets up to go grab a washcloth and clean them up. Baekhyun watches him as he returns with the cloth, and wipes down his abdomen, his chin, and in between his legs.  
  
"My butt hurts now, and it's all your fault" Baekhyun says with a small pout. Chanyeol laughs, pecks him on the lips, and lightly smacks his thigh before standing to go put the washcloth back.  
  
"That's tough baby, then again, you were the one sending me provocative photos while you were supposed to be working." Chanyeol grins as he dodges a slap from a blushing Baekhyun.  
  
"First of all, it was only one picture, second of all, this is what I get for marrying a jerk," Baekhyun says in fake anger. He crosses his arms and turns to face the wall. A pair of arms snake around his waist, and he is pulled back onto Chanyeol's chest as a kiss is place on top of his head.  
  
"A jerk you love, and a jerk that equally loves you back." Chanyeol whispers into his ear. He nips at the ear, then pulls back to get off the bed again. He laughs again as he dodges a pillow that was thrown at him.  
  
"Enough of the cheesy shit, I'm hungry." Baekhyun says as he wraps himself up in a red blanket, and goes to where Chanyeol was standing on the other side of the bed.  
  
"So what's the move Channie, I'm thinking we order takeout." Baekhyun says as he walks past Chanyeol into the hallway.  
  
Chanyeol just stares after him in admiration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ight, that's all folks.

**Author's Note:**

> This a lil short, but it be like that.


End file.
